


I Believe You

by stuck_inher_daydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, sad but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inher_daydreams/pseuds/stuck_inher_daydreams
Summary: Short fic inspired by the 4x10 trailer and the shot of Barry and Iris beautiful forehead touching moment.





	I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and was done in like 10 minutes. Im still emotional over the mid-season finale and that trailer so thought I would write this. I would love to know what you all think!

The slam of the gavel shook Iris to her core and drowned out the Judge’s voice; “Bail is denied.” For a split second she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry but the feel of her dad’s hand closing over hers and his voice crying out, “Barry” brings her back to reality. Her eyes open and she looks up at his face and can’t hold back the tears. 

Seeing her tears streaming down Barry immediately reaches over the barrier for her hand. “Iris” he calls out softly, “baby please I can’t see you like this.” She stays silent but he can feel her body shaking. He moves his hands up and down her arms, hoping to calm her before he breaks himself. 

“Iris, please look at me. I need you to be strong for me, okay? I need you to be my strength.” She slowly stopped shaking so he put one finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. He smiled softly and gently put his forehead to hers, cradling her face with his hands. She grabbed his wrists, keeping him in place with her.

In that moment it was just them; nothing else mattered. Their whole world had come crashing down around them but they held on to each other. Iris felt the warmth of his energy surround them and finally let out the breath she had been holding. Without breaking their hold she whispered to him, “I believe you.”

Barry pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. He smiled at her, bringing a finger to wipe the last tear from the corner of her eyes. “I know” he said, “You’re the only one who always has.”

Iris grabbed his hand and pressed her lips to it, right over his wedding ring. “I am going to get you out of here. No matter what, I am never giving up on you Barry Allen.”

“I know that. You’re my Iris, and you are so strong. You can get through this.” He was about to lean down to her again when Cecile came up behind him and with a somber expression said, “I’m so sorry Barry, but it’s time to go.” Barry looked back to her and nodded. He turned to Joe, reaching across to engulf him in a hug. “Be strong son,” Joe said with his voice cracking. Barry nodded into his shoulder, “I will. And I trust you guys. I know you will do everything to get me out.” 

He let go of Joe and turned to his wife once more, he grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers fiercely. She kissed back just as hard, letting her tongue slightly slip into his mouth, really feeling him. Who knew when the next time would be?

He pulled away, looking into her eyes and said, “I love you, Iris West-Allen, and I will come home to you.”

She smiled softly at him, “You always do, Barry. I love you and I will see you soon.”

With a final kiss to her hand, Barry followed Cecile out of the courtroom and away from his family.

Iris turned to Joe with a sharp look on her face, “Lets get to work.”


End file.
